


Ryden One Shot

by barakitten



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakitten/pseuds/barakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP making out on a couch, but then one of them accidentally rolls off and the other one is either frantically asking if they're okay or laughing at them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryden One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> this was really good at the beginning but then I got lazy. Hope you enjoy anyway

**"Imagine your OTP making out on a couch, but then one of them accidentally rolls off and the other one is either frantically asking if they're okay or laughing at them"**

A half written song lays abandoned on the coffee table next to the occupied couch, a pen sticking out of the side of his mouth. Brendon's right arm is thrown off the edge of the sofa, his back on the comfy material and his eyelids fluttering softly. My jacket is tossed somewhere behind me and my shoes are toed off as my body leans slowly down onto the furniture. Once on my hands and knees, I start to push his body towards the back of the sofa and take the pen out of his mouth, placing it on the table behind me.

"Ry?" I chuckle softly as his eyes clench shut tightly against the evening sun coming through the bay windows, the curtains pulled away to reveal the orange sky.

"Yeah, Bren, it's me. Just got back from the studio." I lay down on my left side, facing his sleepy wandering eyes.

"How's the record coming so far? Was trying to write but couldn't come up with another line for the second verse." Raspy, half thought words tumble from his lips.

"It's going great. Really happy with the name you thought of, fits perfectly. Pretty Odd." My mouth turns up as he rubs his eyes, a yawn slipping out in the process.

"Yeah, yeah, my amazing mind. How about my hello kiss though? Think you're starting to get old and forget things, you fucker." I laugh as he reaches up to tangle his left hand in my unruly hair, the headband coming untied as he pulls me towards him. I wrap my arms around his waist, feeling his back through his shirt. He leans towards my face, sticking his tongue out at the last second and licking my lips and teeth.

"Ah fuck, Bren, you're so disgusting. I told you no tongue! It's so gross." My face scrunches up as I wipe his saliva off my face, bringing my other hand up to poke his sides. He squirms and reaches his arms out to bat me away. I stop, placing my hand on his ribcage, smiling. "You're so cute." He rolls his eyes, leaning forward once again and kissing me softly. Suddenly he attempts to push himself over top of me, trying not to break the contact between our lips. My arms flail as he accidentally ends up pushing me right onto the floor. His loud, boisterous laugh echoes around the room as I rub my head, wincing slightly.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt really bad, right?" The words are pushed out through giggles, him reaching down, putting one hand behind my head and the other on my cheek.

"Nah, I just  _love_  falling on my ass because you got horny." I smile, hitting his hand away from my cheek. "God, at least next time let me put my dick in you before you try getting rid of me." As soon as the words slip out, Brendon rolls his eyes, yet again.

"Oh, fuck off asshole." 


End file.
